1. Technical Field
This invention relates to stabilizing systems and, more particularly, to an automated stabilizing system for fifth wheel plate assemblies.
2. Prior Art
The risks and dangers associated with yawing trailers during descent at certain speeds are well-known. These conditions can even cause the trailer to tip or shift sideways, known as being “jackknifed”.
A jackknife is a known condition wherein a trailer follows a tractor in such a way that the longitudinal axis of the trailer is oriented with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tractor at an angle of 90 degrees or more. The jackknife condition is often caused to occur when brakes are applied to both the tractor and the trailer, but the effective braking action of the trailer is less than that of the tractor. As a result, the momentum of the trailer causes the trailer to push up against the tractor, causing the rear of the tractor to swing out with respect to the front of the tractor. When a resulting angle is formed between the longitudinal axis of the tractor and the longitudinal axis of the trailer that is 90 degrees or less, the jackknife condition occurs. The jackknife condition is a dangerous condition for a number of reasons. The tractor and trailer move laterally out of their normal lane path. The driver of the tractor loses control of the tractor and trailer. The tractor and trailer have an increased tendency to flip over.
A number of devices for limiting such a yawing/jackknifing motion already exist. They consist mainly of telescoping lateral arms with damping effects. These arms are attached along the coupling on either side with a ball and socket connection at one extremity on the rear of the vehicle, and are attached to the coupling with a ball and socket connection at the other extremity. These arms are sufficient to limit small amplitude movements, but large trailers carrying heavy loads remain susceptible to danger.
Another example shows an anti-jackknife device that employs hydraulically operated retractable rods that keep the trailer in a straight-line condition with respect to the tractor. A significant disadvantage with the anti-jackknife device is that the straight-line condition is too restrictive for normal operation of a tractor and trailer. Often, roads have curves, and the straight-line condition may be too restrictive for successfully following a curve in the road without disabling the system. In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-jackknife device were provided which did not maintain a tractor and trailer in a straight-line orientation.
Accordingly, a need remains for an automated stabilizing system for fifth wheel plate assemblies in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a fifth wheel plate assembly stabilizing system that is conveniently automatic in its operation, provides increased safety to the truck driver and other motorists, and is easily installed on old trucks or newly produced trucks. Instead of a tractor being permitted to create a jackknife angle with the trailer, the system restricts the pivoting action of the trailer with respect to the fifth wheel, thus advantageously keeping the trailer from being jackknifed. Such a system helps to prevent serious injuries, possible fatalities and decreases insurance costs for trucking companies. The system furthermore keeps the truck and trailer from being seriously damaged so that revenue-producing equipment remains on the road, instead of in the repair shop.